Traveling Soldier
by doodleswriter357
Summary: He's going to the war. She's just a girl working her way through life. What happens when they meet, fall in love, and then he is lost at war. Based on the Dixie Chicks song "Traveling Soldier." Colin Creevey/OC


**My** **first songfic. It's the Dixie Chicks "Traveling Soldier", and the title states. I changed some of the words to fit with the Harry Potter world theme. It's a total random pairing, with an OC. It deals with the death of someone in Deathly Hallows that I didn't think got enough attention. This song is one of the few songs I've heard that has to deal with war. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or "Traveling Soldier." That's the Dixie Chicks.**_  
_

* * *

_Two days past seventeen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his T-shirt and jeans_

_Sat down in a booth at a café there_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

He knew that he couldn't have gone back, not with the fact that he was Muggle-born, but in early May, Neville had sent him a message via Galleon, for people outside Hogwarts to be in the Muggle world, nearby, and keep an eye on things there. So that's why he was waiting for a bus to take him to a Muggle town near Hogwarts. The train wasn't due for another 2 hours, so he stepped into a little café near the bus stop. A very pretty girl came over to take his order, a small cup of coffee.

_He's a little shy, so she gives him a smile_

_and he said "Would you mind sitting down for awhile_

_and talking to me; I'm feeling a little alone."_

_She said "I'm off in an hour, and I know where we can go."_

She smiled and him, and feeling a little bolder, he asked if she wanted to sit down and talk. She smiled apologetically, and said that in an hour she was off, and they could talk then. He enjoyed his coffer until she was done, and then she led him to a pier on a nearby pond.

_So they went down and they sat on a pier_

_He said "I bet you got a boyfriend, but I don't care_

_I've got no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if_

_I sent one back here to you?"_

They introduced themselves; she was Sally, and was working at the café to help get money for college. She asked where he was going, and he blurted out "Hogwarts" without thinking. Her eyes lit up, and she exclaimed that her grandfather had gone there, and even though she was a Muggle, she had been to Quidditch matches, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade. She also knew about the war, and sympathized with him. All too soon, he realized that he had to get going. He boldly asked if he could write to her, and she agreed heartily.

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young and they told her, waiting for the love_

_of a traveling soldier. Our love will never end_

_waiting for the soldier to come back again._

_Never to be alone, cuz the letters said the soldier's coming home._

She started walking back, not even noticing where she was going. He liked her! And he was so brave, not just pretending like some of the boys she knew. And he was pretty cute too. All the flirting of other guys over the next couple of days went unnoticed by her. All she could think of was him, racing anxiously to the mailbox every afternoon, only to be sadly disappointed, until one fateful day.

_The letters came from the Hog's Head_

_Then a Muggle motel and a little homestead._

_He told her of his heart, it might be love,_

_And all of the things he was so scared of._

Finally a letter came. A lot was censored out, but she saw the stuff that she really cared about.

………_When it's getting kind of rough over here_

_I think of that day sitting down by the pier,_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile._

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while._

That was put into her box of important stuff that she loved to collect.

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young and they told her, waiting for the love_

_of a traveling soldier. Our love will never end_

_waiting for the soldier to come back again._

_Never to be alone, cuz the letters said the soldier's coming home._

Around June, her grandfather had gotten tickets to a local Quidditch game just home teams, no one too special. They had just gotten through the announcements, when a man came running out onto the field shouting.

"The war is over!! It's over! We won!!!!!!"

The crowd murmured. Was it true? What had happened?

_One Friday night at a Quidditch game_

_The announcements were said, and the _

_anthem was sung. A man said "Folks,_

_Would you bow your heads for a listing_

_of those at Hogwarts dead._

The announcer came on and confirmed the story. He then asked everyone to bow their heads in respect of those who had died in the battle. He started listing names. Many were greeted with weeping and cries of disbelief and grief.

_Crying all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

_And one name rang, but nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair._

"Colin Creevey."

When Sally heard the name, no one else seemed too concerned, but she broke down in hysterical tears, to the complete bewilderment of her grandfather.

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young and they told her, waiting for the love_

_of a traveling soldier. Our love will never end_

_waiting for the soldier to come back again._

_Never to be alone, when the letters said the soldier's coming home._

She went to the funeral. If was horrible, seeing him lying there, motionless. She stood silently, at the casket, tears pouring down her face. Just then, a boy approached her. He was about a year or so younger than her.

"You're Sally, aren't you?"

Surprised, she turned to look at him.

"I'm Dennis Creevey, Colin's brother. He asked me to give you this, if anything happened to him."

He handed her a picture. It was Sally and Colin, sitting on the pier. The sunset was low in the sky behind them, reflecting off the water. It was a perfect, peaceful moment, captured forever in the picture Colin had taken on a whim. On the back, written in Colin's now-familiar scrawl, was: _Colin and Sally, May 1998. I will love you forever. Colin._

"Thank you," Sally managed to sniffle to Dennis. He patted her arm reassuringly, and moved on. She glanced at the happy moment frozen in time, and slipped the picture in her purse.

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young and they told her, waiting for the love_

_of a traveling soldier. Our love will never end_

_waiting for the soldier to come back again._

_Never to be alone, cuz the letters said the soldier's coming home._

* * *

**R&R Please!**_  
_


End file.
